


A Union To Last for Eternity

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: The world has settled as the dawn rises once more. Ignis and Gladio have the wedding they have been putting off for years. Surrounded by everyone close to them they share a day together to finally become wed to one another.





	A Union To Last for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write their wedding for a long time and have continuously put it off. A plethora of ideas have always crossed my mind on what their wedding would be like and I finally decided to just sit down and write it. I love these men so much and can only imagine how absolutely beautiful their wedding would be.

He sat there, in front of the mirror despite not being able to see anything in it. His breathing increased as thoughts of what was about to happen raced through his mind. A soft hand rested on his shoulder and he could feel a small figure leaning beside him.

 

“You alright, Iggy?” a familiar voice said soothingly.

 

Ignis nodded and turned in the general direction of the voice, “Yes, Iris, thank you.” Everything was fine, but he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Of course he had no reason to feel this way and he knew he was just overthinking everything once again. However, it wasn’t an easy thing to just push it away.

 

A door opened nearby and quick footsteps made their way towards him. “Hey, Specs, you ready?” Prompto’s voice rang through the small room, “You look good by the way, Gladio’s really gonna lose it!” 

 

He chuckled and stood up, turning towards Prompto since he knew the door was that way. As far as Ignis knew, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a faint brocade pattern embroidered into it. He had a deep purple vest with the same pattern and a matching plain silver tie to bring everything together. Ignis chose not to sport his usual visors, but did keep his hair up in a pompadour. 

 

“Thank you, Prompto,” he said while smiling in the general direction of where he last heard Prompto’s footsteps.

 

At the sound of the music he not only felt Iris grab his arm, but he heard Prompto rush out of the room so he could take photos of the event. He turned towards Iris, smiled, and let her lead the way. Ignis didn’t have any family to walk him down the aisle, but he had basically been a member of the Amicitia family since he and Gladio were teenagers. They had started dating around then and Gladio’s family was quick to welcome him. It just made sense that Iris would be the one to hand him off to Gladio.

 

* * *

  
  


Gladio stood at the front of the room twiddling his thumbs. It was the same hall that they had left King Regis in at the beginning of their roadtrip with Noctis those years ago. Everyone had gathered to clean it up to have their wedding. Neither Ignis nor Gladio planned on having a big wedding, but it seemed to be the best option to help get everyone in lighter spirits after everything that had happened over the years. Gladio knew his father would want a bigger wedding, but more importantly they wanted to have something where everyone could reconnect. They wanted to appreciate what their younger brother, not by blood of course, Noctis had sacrificed so they could have light return to the world. 

 

Although there weren’t a ton of guests the hall was still filled with many voices. Gladio’s amber eyes darted across every familiar face before he decided to shift his attention to the decorations. Of course he had to have Gladiolus flowers, which were dangling off of the benches that everyone was sitting in. A deep red carpet ran down the center of the hall and up to where he and Ignis would be married. Besides that the decorations were kept rather simple, a few candles here and there along with some salvaged statues, as a compromise for having it in such a large location. The reception was more important to them both and they wanted to remember the hall as it was when they last saw it. 

 

The music played and Prompto came running up the aisle with his camera in hand. Gladio inhaled and quickly looked down to make sure he was presentable. His tuxedo was a deep purple with the same brocade pattern embroidered into it as Ignis’, a matching white vest with the same pattern, and plain purple tie. As much as they would have liked to wear the royal robes normally adorned during weddings, they were unfortunately lost with the fall of Insomnia. It didn’t help that there wasn’t a Crown to serve anymore so the robes really wouldn’t have had the same purpose and would only be a sore reminder of everything they lost. 

 

With a few pats along his body to make sure everything was in place, Gladio gazed down the aisle and waited for his lover. It felt like time had slowed and nothing else in the room mattered. The music faded into the background and everyone in the crowd may as well have not existed to him. A huge smile spread across his face and tears began to form in his eyes as the love of his life rounded the corner led by his younger sister.

 

* * *

  
  


To Ignis, the music was loud and partially distracting even though it was just the usual song played as one walks down the aisle in a wedding. Even though he couldn’t see, he knew what Gladio looked like. They had discussed their tuxedos beforehand and he began to imagine it. The image of his lover formed in his mind and filled the darkness that usually consumed his vision. Long, dark brown hair pulled up in a bun...amber eyes...the scruffy beard that tickled his skin in the mornings to wake him up...that beautiful smile that no matter how many years passed he still vividly remembered. He was halfway down the aisle without knowing it and tears were already slowly forming in his eyes. Ignis usually kept things bottled up, but this was their day. 

 

A few more steps and the music began to quiet. Iris gently patted him on the shoulder before grabbing his arm and moving it in front of him. Familiar large and calloused hands gripped his own and guided him to where he needed to stand. Both of their hands interlocked and Ignis looked up, knowing how far to tilt his head to meet Gladio’s gaze. He smiled and took one step closer to the larger man.

 

He could hear Gladio breathing in front of him. In fact, he was almost certain that he could hear a few sniffles. Ignis reached up a hand towards Gladio’s face, his thumb met with damp skin. All he thought to do was just smile at his soon-to-be husband and wipe away the tears that were falling. 

 

* * *

 

Talcott stood between the two men and smiled at them both. He had a short piece of paper in his hands, though he really didn’t need it as his lines were short. 

 

“Dear guests, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two people that we all know dearly. Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia come together on this day filled with love to tie the knot. I believe you two have written your own vows?” Talcott said while glancing between Ignis and Gladio before resting his gaze on the larger man to indicate that he was to go first.

 

Gladio’s eyebrows raised and he, reluctantly, let go of one of Ignis’ hands to pull out a piece of paper that was folded in the pocket of his jacket. He cleared his voice and stood there for a few moments to collect himself. 

 

“Ign...Iggy, we’ve known each other for years and I’m glad that you kept me around even as just a friend for those few years we weren’t dating. That friendship blossomed into passion and love the more I got to know ya. I can’t imagine my life without you and I’m honored that you want to spend the rest of your life with me. You continue to amaze me with everything you are capable of, but even more so with how much you have helped me grow as a man,” Gladio paused as tears rolled down his face and got caught in his beard, “I love you so much and I want to continue to remind you every single day just how much it is that you mean to me. I will always be there for you to love and support you no matter what, just as you’ve always done for me. You’re the most amazing person I know and I look forward to spending eternity with you in this life and the next.” 

 

He swallowed a little louder than planned, folded his vows up once more, and returned them to the pocket he pulled them from. As he wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand he turned and looked at Talcott before fishing inside of his pants pocket to pull out a box. Gladio let go of Ignis’ hands to open the box to reveal a thick silver band. Engraved on it was, of course, a Gladiolus flower that Gladio had specifically chosen so Ignis could run his finger along it and always be reminded that they were together. 

 

“Gladiolus Amicitia, do you take Ignis Scientia to be your husband?” Talcott asked while looking at Gladio, smiling.

 

“I do,” Gladio said immediately while beaming at Ignis and sliding the ring onto his lover’s left hand.

 

Ignis knew it was his turn to recite his vows. He had spent months mulling them over in his mind and opted to not have someone write them down for him. Instead, he memorized it word for word for this day.

 

“Gladiolus...I don’t really know where to begin besides with...thank you. Thank you for seeing the best in me even when I couldn’t. Thank you for sticking beside me through all of my hardships and not treating me any different. Thank you for loving me with every ounce of your being. I love you more than words can describe and I, too, look forward to spending eternity with you...in this life and the next. You have always been someone I can fully rely on and I am glad that the love I have for you is the same as what you have for me. There is nothing else I could ask for in a partner that you do not already provide.  I appreciate everything you have done for me and welcoming me into your life with open arms. You mean the world and more to me, Gladio, and I love you so dearly,” Ignis said as his own tears fell down his face. 

 

Just like Gladio, Ignis reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. A similar thick silver band was held within, but this one was engraved with an elegant design that almost mimicked flames. He felt around for Gladio’s left ring finger and slid it on with ease before tilting his head up again to face his lover.

 

“Ignis Scientia, do you take Gladiolus Amicitia to be your husband?” 

 

“Yes, I do...of course I do,” Ignis said. Before Talcott could even begin speaking, Ignis took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck.

 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Talcott exclaimed while throwing his arms up in excitement and smiling and the newlywed couple. Guests stood up, clapped, and cheered. Prompto was especially loud, but quickly went back to snapping photos after letting out a few hoots and hollers.

 

The two men embraced one another and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They smiled at each other between kisses, tears mingling as their faces nuzzled against each other. Ignis cupped Gladio’s face in his hands, “I love you,” he uttered before once again leaning forward for a kiss.

 

“I love you too, babe,” Gladio said softly as he gently rubbed their noses together. 

 

They separated from one another for just a moment as they both turned to look at the empty throne that was at the back of the hall. Both men gave a curt nod and smiled, knowing that Noctis and Luna were watching from the afterlife. As much as they wished their brother could be there, they knew he was at least present in spirit. Before they could let sad thoughts push into their mind, Gladio quickly swooped Ignis off of the ground and began to carry him down the aisle. This was a day they had been waiting for, and although not everyone they cared for could be present they could feel them there in some form. 

 

Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia-Amicitia left the hall filled with warmth, happiness, and love. Surrounded by friends and chosen-family was the best way to spend this momentous day. As they sat in the car to drive to the reception hall, Gladio couldn’t help but continuously run his thumb along Ignis’ ring finger. They were nearly matching rings, save for the outer engravings, with the date of their wedding engraved on the inside. Ignis had another engraving put on the inside of Gladio’s that simply said, “Always Yours.” Gladio, on the other hand, wanted something that fit his personality more. The inside of Ignis’ ring was also engraved with, “Furrever Yours.” It was a silly pun that Gladio enjoyed as Ignis frequently commented on his “furry” beard. 

 

“Today was perfect,” Ignis finally said as he leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah...I love you,” Gladio responded while pulling Ignis even closer than he already was.

 

“I love you as well.”

 

They shared one more kiss before resting against one another for the drive. It wasn’t a far distance, but they wanted to take this time to be alone together before having to talk to everyone at the reception. The car ride was peaceful as the two just enjoyed one another’s company with the sun setting behind them.


End file.
